Obsession
by angelsinstead
Summary: AU Todd/Marty Vampire Story.   Marty has always been Todd's obsession.   He takes what he wants, but then Marty seeks revenge.
1. The First Night

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

***Chapter One : The First Night***

~19th Century Ireland~

Kiki Saybrooke climbed the giant wooden staircase leading to the musty attic bedroom she shared with her niece Marty Saybrooke at the Golden Swann Inn. "Margaret!" she called out, throwing open the door.

As usual, her niece was gazing from the lone window of the attic, no doubt daydreaming of her sailor-boy again. Kiki grumbled under her breath, calling her niece an ungrateful, little twit. "Sit down, Margaret," Kiki demanded. "We have to have a little talk..."

Marty took her eyes off the horizon, breathing in the cool night air from the sea. Waiting for Suede's return across the ocean had been pure torture. They were set to be wed in the summer when Suede's adventures brought him back to her, but waiting for him had been agonizing. As Kiki stood there scrutinizing her, Marty left the window and went to her aunt's side.

"Margaret, when your parents died, I took you in. I fed you, clothed you; and I worked countless hours here at the inn just to make sure you had enough to eat and a roof over your head," Kiki stated, her hands upon her hips. "And now it's high time you paid me back for all I did for you, keeping you here with me instead of sending you off to that Orphan's House."

"What in the world are you talking about, Aunt Kiki?" Marty asked, frowning as her aunt went on and on about what a burden she had been to her.

"Well, Missy, you aren't just going to play the piano here at the inn to earn the money we need to pay our rent. At the age of nineteen, there are 'other things' you could be doing now to entertain the men," Aunt Kiki announced.

"What?" Marty gasped, jumping to her feet where she had been sitting upon her bed. "Surely you don't mean-?"

"Margaret, you are young and beautiful, and I've had several offers. We have to pay our rent! Do you want us kicked out on the street and homeless? Because I guarantee you, Little Miss High and Mighty, there are pawing men on the streets who are just waiting to take advantage of a pretty little thing like you!"

"But Aunt Kiki, I'm engaged to marry Suede in less than six months!" Marty cried out. "I haven't even been with him yet... how could I-?"

"You have no choice! If you don't do this, I won't have enough money to pay our rent, and Flannegan will send us packing. Now put on your prettiest dress and brush your hair. He'll be here in a few minutes," Kiki commanded, her jaw tight as she had already made up her mind.

"Who? Who'll be here?" asked Marty, trembling when she realized her aunt was determined to pimp her out to pay for their room and board.

"No matter. Just get ready now, Margaret, and wait outside on the front steps. He's sending a carriage to pick you up," answered Kiki, leaving the room swiftly before Marty could make another protest.

*Ohhh God, I hate Aunt Kiki. This can't be happening!" Marty cried out in a sob once she was all alone in the attic bedroom. Aunt Kiki treated her like worthless trash as though she were little more than a thorn in her aunt's side from the very moment of her parents' drowning. There was never a kind word from the woman who had taken her in and given her a home. Instead, she shot down everything Marty had ever loved, her music, Suede, her desire to heal the sick and someday become a healer. And now her aunt expected her to sleep with men so they could pay the bills!

"I can't do this. I can't! I'm supposed to marry Suede," Marty whimpered as she went to the cracked mirror attached to her dresser and ran a brush through her unruly golden curls. Her curls cascaded down her back as huge tears rushed from her eyes. She felt like she was going to her death as she prepared herself for this unwelcome liaison. Silently cursing Aunt Kiki, she slipped into her most beautiful dress made of gorgeous light-blue taffeta. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Marty looked pale, her eyes bright red from crying. Tonight she would give to another man what should only belong to Suede. Tonight she would lose so much, but even so, she was determined not lose her dignity. No one, no matter who he was, could take that from her.

*It's just a business arrangement. Nothing more. I'll give this man what it is he wants, then I'll come back here to the inn and forget it ever happened. I am going to be Suede's wife and a competant healer. This man may have my body, but that's all he'll ever have,* Marty told herself as she walked silently down the staircase to enter the main room of the inn. It was nearing midnight, so most of the craziness was dying down as many of the customers had either gone home or drank themselves into a stupor for the night. Reaching high onto a shelf behind the bar, Marty grabbed a small bottle of spiced brandy. While no one was looking, she took a long, cleansing sip. Brandy was one of her secret obsessions, a way to take the edge off whenever life threw bolts of lightening at her. No one knew of her secret as Marty slipped the bottle in the pocket of her dress. Right now she felt like drinking herself into a stupor in a need to block out the night to come. How would she survive this night? Her heart was pounding as she wracked her brain, wondering just who her aunt may have promised her to for this unwelcome business arrangement.

"Margaret!" a voice called out, causing Marty to jump. She glanced over, seeing her aunt glaring at her as she approached.

"Don't just stand there staring off into space like an ninny! His carriage is waiting for you outside! You must go!" yelled Kiki as she gave Marty a push toward the door.

Men looked up from their drinks and conversation, leering at Marty as she looked so beautiful in that dress which clung to all her curves. Before Marty could utter a word of objection to her aunt, she was pushed out the front door of the inn and out into the cool night air. And there by the steps waited the lone black carriage. Marty took the stair steps hesitantly toward the carriage as she was certain she was going to her own doom. Once she had climbed inside the covered carriage, her heart flew into her throat, her eyes becoming huge pools of blue as she realized she had recognized the driver.

A man by the name of Briggs was the driver of the carriage. He worked as butler, chauffer, and in any other capacity necessary for Thomas Todd Manning, the most frightening and formidable man Marty had ever laid eyes on. Lord Manning frequented The Golden Swann quite often, always undressing Marty with those hypnotic hazel eyes of his. She couldn't do this! If the carriage wasn't moving at top speed up the hill toward the Manning Estate, Marty would have jumped from it in an attempt to escape. No way could she give herself to that man! She reached into her dress pocket, withdrawing the small bottle of brandy and drinking the remainder of the contents in a quick, burning gulp. *Ohhh please let me be drunk!* she was thinking.

The brandy did little more but warm her blood as the carriage hurried on toward the estate of Thomas Todd Manning. There was no escape and she knew it. Tonight, she'd be in the bed of The Prince of Darkness.

~The Manning Estate~

He sat by the fire, swirling the potent fluid around in his glass. For months he had been watching her, aching to make her his. But he knew he could never have her. She belonged to another. He hated that she never noticed him, never saw the longing looks he shot her from afar. But tonight, she would be his. Unwilling... or not.

A maid came to his chamber, knocking upon his door. "She's here," said Rebecca, averting her eyes skittishly, as though she feared he would attack her and eat her like a savage beast.

"Good, send her up here to me at once. And give her this to wear," said Lord Manning, placing a thin cotton shift within the servant girl's small hand.

"Yes, as you wish it," responded Rebecca, nearly running from the room. Why was everyone always so afraid of him? He hadn't killed, raped, or maimed anyone... well, not lately anyway. No matter what he did, women always seemed to look at him with trepidation, as though he were some sort of monster. Looking at his large hands, he remembered all the cruel words of his father, Lord Peter Manning. That man had made his life a living hell, often beating him within an inch of his life. Inside him now lurked a beast, a tempestuous rage, ready to spill forth at any moment, especially those times when he was denied what it was he truly wanted.

Tonight he wanted her.

Marty stepped from the carriage, cautiously gazing at the dark and looming estate belonging to Lord Manning. After his father's death, this had all become his. He had kept to himself mostly, only coming to the inn on occassion to drink and to have a bite to eat. There was no denying the man frightened her, with his booming voice and penetrating gaze. It was as if those eyes of his could see so deep inside her soul, penetrating her innermost secrets. The way he looked at her, as though he wanted to devour her, always made her feel a combination of fear and thrilling excitement. *Why does it have to be him?* she asked herself as she followed Briggs into the warm halls of the estate. She wrapped her shawl around herself tighter, feeling cold, and it wasn't just due to the night's chill.

A beautiful young woman approached her with long dark curls. "Hello, my name is Rebecca," she said sweetly, taking Marty's hand. "The Lord of the estate awaits you in his chambers, but first he asked me to give you this..."

Rebecca pressed a sheer white garment into Marty's hands. "He asks that you change into this garment and meet him at once," said the soft-spoken maid.

Marty's eyes went huge when she saw what he intended for her to wear. How could she come to him in that... that... little scrap of material? Not knowing what else to do, she took the garment from Rebecca and followed her to a room where she could prepare herself for the night to come. Her heart did a flip-flop as she tried everything in her power to stop the wild thoughts of what this night was sure to entail.

Rebecca stood right outside while Marty slipped into the cotton nightie, feeling almost naked in the filmy scrap of cloth as she slipped it over her head. The hem barely reached the tops of her thighs. Never in her life had she worn anything so revealing. Knowing his intentions, she knew that she wouldn't be wearing the garment long.

A moment later, Marty stepped out, looking pale and embarrassed. How she hated Lord Thomas Todd Manning for making her feel so worthless and vulnerable. If she could, she would kill him on the spot. Hatred seeped from Marty's pores as Rebecca lead her up the staircase to the Lord's chambers.

"Good night ... and have a pleasant evening," Rebecca said quickly, nearly running from the chamber like a scared and frightened fawn.

Standing in the doorway, Marty's eyes scanned the room, her heart throbbing in her chest. "Hello?" she called out, stepping closer to the blazing fireplace, her eyes on the look-out for HIM. He scared the hell out of her, and the sooner they got all this over with, then the better.

"Is anybody here?" Marty asked cautiously as she walked farther into the room to stand beside the warmth of the fire. Where was he? Afraid he would jump out at her any moment, Marty felt though she had fire coursing through her veins.

A sudden sound of the door being locked behind her alerted her to his presense. "Alone at last," he said smoothly, gazing at her with those mesmorizing eyes of his. "Hello, Margaret... or shall I call you Marty?"

"I do not wish for you to call me anything," she snapped. "And I do not want to be here. I despite you, Lord Manning." She backed away from him cautiously, moving closer to the fire. She'd rather dissolve into the flames than be near him, the horrific beast.

"You may call me Todd. Lord Manning seems far too formal. After all, you'll be in my bed tonight... and every night thereafter, if I have anything to say about it," he spoke as he took slow steps toward her.

"Don't touch me or I'll kill you!" Marty cried out, going to stand behind the chair that Todd had recently vacated as though to use it as as shield.

Todd laughed as though savoring her distress. "Touch you? I'm going to do much more than touch you... I'm going to have you in every sense of the word. And before this night is over, I assure you there is no part of you I will have left untouched."

"You're a wicked and horrible man!" Marty gasped as she ran toward him, hand raised high to slap him.

Grabbing her wrist in his steely grip, he smirked as he looked down into her beautiful and furious face. "You haven't begun to see how wicked and horrible I can be," he bit out as he jerked her forward, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "You're mine for the night, Miss Saybrooke. Accept your fate."

"I'd rather die than give myself to you," she said in a voice just above a whisper. Feeling his arms band around her ever so tightly, she struggled to draw a ragged breath into her lungs.

"It's going to be like that then..." he said in a growl. "You know, I could make it good for you, the sweetest ecstasy. Or I can take you by force. It really doesn't matter to me; I'm going to enjoy it either way."

"So, what's it going to be?" he demanded, looking down into her angry blue eyes. "Pleasure or pain. The choice is yours."

"Burn in hell, Todd Manning," she quipped. For a moment he stared down at her as he had come to realize then how it must be. Jerking her up against him in his strong arms, his lips crashed to hers in a blazing kiss of uncontrollable desire set aflame. Marty struggled but she was no match for his brutal strength. His mouth had overtaken hers, so she couldn't even scream. As his tongue forced entrance into her mouth, he lifted her in his arms and carried her off toward his bed.


	2. Everlasting

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

***Chapter Two : Everlasting***

Lowering her on the bed, Todd didn't break the kiss. Her mouth was so sweet. She tasted of just the hint of spiced brandy. Although she faught him, his body had taken full possession of hers, making it impossible for Marty to escape. Their breathing came out in harsh puffs when he finally came up for air and gazed down into her beautiful and anguished face. "You know, when I am through with you, your sailor-boy isn't going to want you anymore, because you're going to belong entirely to me," he said in a husky voice. "I am going to BURN every part of myself into you, until you are forever-mine."

"No!" Marty cried out, trying to twist out from beneath him, but he was just too strong. He grabbed her slender wrists in a punishing grip, raising them above her head. The movement exposed the tender column of Marty's neck and pushed her breasts up and foward. Todd smirked, taking in the delightful sight before his eyes.

"You look good enough to eat," he quipped, his pearly white teeth gleaming in the firelight.

"Stop it!" she hissed, hating him with every fiber of her being. "You're hurting me!"

"You're the one that wanted it this way, Marty," he spoke. "I tried to give you pleasure and passion, but you wanted THIS! I'm going to give it to you just the way you wanted!"

"No! NOOO!" she said in a sob, because she knew he meant it. He was absolutely determined to take what it was he wanted and there was nothing she could do to stop him. As his lips descended onto her neck, kissing and tasting forcefully, his tongue seeking her pulse point, her sobs lessened to tiny whimpers. Her every movement against him in a futile attempt to escape seemed to excite him further, so eventually she just lay there, tense and unmoving.

She was scared, absolutely terrorfied but despite it all, the feel of his lips against her skin caused liquid fire to pulse within her veins. *Ohhh my God, I want him!* she thought to herself. *I long for his touch... his kiss... for HIM.* Those thoughts and feelings scared her even more. She began to renew her struggle against him, but immediately stopped when she felt his teeth pierce sharply at the most sensitive and tender place on her neck. What had been intended as a little nibble had become more like a bite. She would have slapped him had her hands been free of his confining, ferocious grip.

"I hope you die. I hope the demons of hell rise up and take you away!" Marty yelled, when he raised his head to meet her fiery gaze.

"Ohhh yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you? If I go, babe, I'm taking you with me," came his fierce promise, as he moved off her slightly and used his free hand to rip the thin garment away from her body. "Ahhh yes... about time I got to see what I paid for, don't you think?"

Marty screamed when the filmy nightie she wore was ripped to shreds right down the middle. Seeing the desire in Todd's eyes smouldering when he looked at her doubled her fear and frustration to break free. "Please don't do this... please let me go," she began to plead, tears streaming from her dark blue eyes.

Todd took in the sight of her naked and trembling in his arms. A half-grin on his face, he shook his head. "Sorry, baby... I'm not stopping. I'm just now getting started."

Hot tears stained Marty's face when she turned her head to the side, not wanting to look at him anymore. She couldn't see his eyes because he made her want him too much. He had ignited fire within her blood, making her desire him beyond any other, even Suede, the man she was to marry. "I hate you," she murmured, as the tears trailed down her cheeks.

Todd looked at her as a mingling of passion and tenderness began to bombard him. He looked as though he were fascinated with her tears. Softly he began caressing her cheek, catching the tears. With his every soft touch, her breathing increased. The sounds of their ragged breaths and pounding hearts echoed in Marty's ears.

"It doesn't have to be this way," he whispered softly, almost gently. "It could be different... pleasurable..."

She shook her head, still refusing to look at Todd. "It can't be like that... I'm engaged to Suede. I love him..." she stated.

With a heavy sigh, Todd knew what he must do. She wasn't going to give it willingly, so it would seem he must take it. Rising to his feet, he held her down to the bed with the strength of one muscular arm. With his other arm and his body half over hers, he reached for a couple of pillowcases he would use to tie her wrists to the bedposts. Seeing his intention, Marty screamed and struggled wholeheartedly, but she was no match for his superior strength. Pulling the knots tight, Todd had her fully bound to his bed. There was no way she was escaping him.

Standing up and not saying a word, Todd began to remove his clothing, dropping all of it to the floor. Marty's eyes were huge as she watched him, catching sight of his thick arousal. Never before had she seen a man naked although she had been told the mechanics of making love. Once again a fierce combination of dread and desire overtook her as she felt strangely fascinated by the sight of his maginificient body. The urge to have him touch her was stronger than her urge to break free as she tried to avert her gaze despite his powerful magnetism.

*I hate you... I hate you,* was the littany she recited over and over in her head. She tried to make her hatred toward him stronger than any other feeling as he strode back over to the bed.

He crawled into bed with her, his body hot and muscular against hers. She forgot to breathe as she felt his flesh pressed to hers. "I've never wanted anyone as I want you," she heard him whisper in her ear, sending a shiver through her all the way down to her core.

"Just rape me and get it over with," she boldly commanded him, hating what he did to her, making her want him.

Todd was taken aback by her hateful words, but he wasn't detered for long. If that's what she wanted, then that's what she would have. "Enough of the foreplay then. I guess we move right on to the good stuff," he said in a steely voice, anger surging through him because despite all his efforts this woman just didn't seem to want him.

His eyes slid down her body, over her perfect pink-tipped breasts and the tiny shadow of curls between her long beautiful legs. How he wanted those legs wrapped around him tight, her body moving with his in a dance of love and desire. Clearly, with her, he'd never have what it was he most desired. This woman had made it perfectly clear that she despised him and wanted nothing more but to spit upon his grave. The only way he'd have this beauty was if he brutally took what it was she was refusing him.

*I'm going to make you forget your precious Suede. I'm going to make your heart pound for only me,* he thought to himself, as he lay his hand on one of her breasts and lightly squeezed the globe within his palm. Her nipple peeked instantly, pressing against his flesh. A little whimper fell from Marty's lips as a flood of sweet moisture pooled between her legs. She silently cursed her body, for it longed for this man. She really couldn't deny it to herself a moment longer; she did want to be taken by him.

Marty twisted in the bonds, feeling his hand slide lower, to the point of her greatest desire. Their eyes met as he lightly stroked her, finding her wet and hot for him. "So, you don't want me, huh?" he said as his fingers found her. "If you don't want me, why are you slick with honey?"

As he said the words, a single finger traced her folds, opening her slightly to his touch. "Stop!" she hissed, hating this and loving it so much all at once. She thought she was going to go crazy with the way he was touching her. Completely out of her mind. Suddenly she couldn't get enough.

He teased her hard little clit, smearing it with her juices. "Yes, you do like that; I can tell..." he chuckled, continuing to toy with her overly-sensitive clit. If he didn't stop... she was going to...to... "Todd, please...!" she cried out, although she had no idea what it was she was begging for.

Right when she thought she couldn't take it a moment longer, he withdrew the finger, suddenly ceasing all of his touches altogether. "Enough of this. You're right..." he murmured, moving over her slightly within the bed. "We should really get on with it. I can't wait a moment longer."

Fear gripped her when she felt his hot, hard body pressing flush to hers. His knees parted her legs as she felt the steely tip of his cock pressing against her moist entrance. A thousand warning signs were going off in Marty's head as Todd thrust forward, entering her with a deep, penetrating thrust. A scream tore from her lips as he buried himself completely in her snug heat. What was intense pleasure for him was nothing but blinding pain for her. Tears swam in her eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

Embedded deeply inside of her, his body crushed hers, Todd couldn't move a muscle. She was fire and silk around him, encasing him so tightly. To him nothing had ever felt as good as this, yet her cry of pain had touched him somewhere deep inside. Their gazes met and he looked into her tear-filled eyes. "Shhhh..." he whispered, softly caressing her cheek in an effort to soothe her. "The pain will fade and you'll be alright in a moment... I promise..."

"It hurts... so much..." she dragged out in a tiny sob.

"I know; you're so tight..." he responded as he caressed away all of her tears. "I don't want to hurt you... I really don't. I want to make it good for you..."

"It feels so fucking good to me," he murmured, burying his face in the curve of her neck and shoulder wanting to move so damn badly, but he couldn't because he had to give her time to adjust to his invasion.

After a moment she seemed to relax around him, and her heart beat sped up, realizing how completely joined they had now become. It was as if her body were accepting and welcoming him, despite how she strongly she had claimed to despise him. Experimentally, Todd moved his hips just a fraction, testing for Marty's reaction while looking down into her beautiful face. Her eyes went closed and she sucked in her breath sharply, loving the sensations that assaulted her with just that single movement.

He laughed softly, pleased with her reaction. He slowly withdrew from her snug depths watching her face with his each and every movement. "Look at me," he commanded. As soon as her sapphire eyes opened to collide with his gaze, he moved his hips, sending his hard length back into her welcoming folds.

"So, you hate me, huh?" he taunted in a sexy voice. "This doesn't feel like you hate me. You're so tight... and hot and wet; it feels like you want me very much..."

With his words he was pounding into her, his hard length sliding into her again and again. Slowly at first... then faster and faster. Marty made a strangled sound as the pleasure intensified. She was falling... falling... and she needed Todd to catch her.

Suddenly she let out a scream, falling right of the edge into a pool of ecstasy. She thought she was drowning but then she felt Todd's arms around her, holding her safe in his embrace. When he felt her orgasm and the flood of her juices, it brought him swiftly to his own peak. Suddenly he was cumming hard, spilling himself in a surge into her depths. He pumped his hips hard, roughly reaching his own fulfillment.

After it was over, they were both dazed, trying to draw in depleted breaths. Hot tears started falling again from Marty's eyes. What had she done? Her emotions were atangle as Todd continued to lay over her, his body joined to hers.

"Get off me," she bit out. "You got what you wanted. Untie me, so I can go home."

Todd raised his head, looking at her with a storm brewing in his eyes. Her words wounded him. He thought after what they had just shared, she would feel something other than stark animosity for him. Wordlessly he withdrew from her depths, half-rolling over in the bed to free himself from her body.

His heart was still pounding from the afterglow of their passion as she glared at him as though she wished he was dead. Every hateful look she shot him sent more daggers into his heart. With a fierce growl he untied her wrists, freeing her from the bonds that had kept her immobalized to his bed. Before he could stop her, she slapped him across the face with surprising strength, the force of it cutting his lower lip. He clutched his mouth with his hand, his lip now throbbing and bleeding as she gave him a wicked glare.

"I guess one blood-letting deserves another, I suppose," he said dryly, seeing the dark smear of virgin's blood upon her thighs.

"Go to hell!" she quipped, crawling out of the bed and draping the sheet around her naked body.

"You better call for your servant girl to bring my clothes right now or I'm going to grab your fireplace poker and kill you with it!" Marty threatened.

Todd sighed, sitting up in the bed himself, yet making no move to cover his nudity. "You aren't leaving me that easily," he spoke. "If you walk out that door, you're going to regret it. You'll never be free of me."

"One night! That's all you get!" Marty exclaimed, her voice rising on the edge of hysteria. "I hate you and everything you stand for and I never, EVER want to see you again!"

She began looking around the room for some sort of weapon she could use to wipe that smug look off his face. He knew! It was just as he had promised. He HAD burned himself into every pore of her body, making her his own. God, how she hated him!

Seeing Marty about to lose it, Todd bellowed at the top of his lungs, "Rebecca!" A sheet wrapped around his hips, Todd went to the door, unlocking it so the maid Rebecca could enter. "Bring the... lady here her clothes," Todd commanded as he tossed a glance over at Marty. A moment later, Rebecca returned, carrying Marty's light-blue dress in her hands. Todd snatched the dress from Rebecca and grumbled to her, "Get the fuck out."

Rebecca ran off as though the hounds of hell were chasing her. Todd looked at the dress a moment, catching Marty's sweet scent wafting from the soft fabric. Quietly, he placed the garment in her hands. "Put the dress on and I'll have Briggs return you to the inn," he said before going to stand in front of the window, looking down at the gardens below.

With trembling fingers, Marty hastily stepped into her dress. Her movements were shaky as angry tears blinded her eyes. A moment later, she had buttoned the garment and stood ready to exit the chamber. But Todd's words suddenly stopped her in her tracks. "Don't think we're finished, not by a long-shot. You're mine...and the day will come when I will reclaim you," he spoke. "You can't hide from me. I'll find you. No matter where you're at, I'll find you. And next time, I'm never, EVER letting you go."

She gave him a look that said she'd die before she'd ever let him have such power over her again. Then she walked as fast as she could out of his chamber and out of his life. She ran down the staircase and out to the carriage as though she were running from her life. From that point on, Marty Saybrooke's life would never be the same. She had become Todd Manning's obsession.

"


	3. Burning Bridges

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

***Chapter Three : Burning Bridges***

Three weeks had passed since that fateful night when Marty had gone to Lord Manor. She had tried to do everything in her power to forget Lord Manning and all that had occured when she had been in his bed. Forgetting him and moving passed what had happened had been difficult for Marty. One night he had come to the Swann, asking for a drink and insisting he wanted to be served by no one but Marty. She came to his table, carrying the mug of whiskey he had requested. She set it down none-too-gently on the table, shooting him a hateful glare. She longed to throw the fiery liquid into his smug face. "Well, hello there, Marty," he said with a wicked grin. "Long time no see."

His eyes swept her body, and it appeared he was undressing her with his lustful gaze. "You're as beautiful as ever," he quipped. "I have been thinking about you day or night. Tell me, have you missed me?"

"No," Marty retorted. "I never want to see you again. You disgust me!"

He didn't look phased by her angry words as he still had that mischievous smirk upon his face. "Your eyes give you away. You want me as much as I want you," he said in a low voice as his gaze locked to hers. "Do you want to go upstairs when no one is looking and have a little fun?"

She wanted to smack him, but since that was not possible with the watchful eyes of her aunt around, Marty just kicked him under the table. She had a small smile of satisfaction when she saw him wince with pain. "Leave me alone or next time I will aim higher," she warned.

"You wouldn't want to damage anything vital," he said to her teasingly. Even as angry as she was, this woman intrigued him. He wanted her so much; he could barely think straight. Perhaps it was time to make another deal with her aunt again. When Marty walked away, Todd called her aunt over.

"Hello, Kiki," Todd greeted when Marty's aunt approached his table. "I'd like to make a deal with you again. How much for another night with your beautiful niece?"

Kiki just shook her head, glancing over at Marty who now stood behind the bar, shooting furious glances over toward her aunt who stood there speaking with Todd. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Lord Manning. My niece won't even speak to me after last time. And she's set to be married in less than a month's time to her sailor-boy, Suede Pruitt," spoke Kiki. "You're just going to have to find yourself someone else..."

"But I don't want anyone else," Todd grumbled underneath his breath, feeling sudden desparation as Kiki had said Marty was marrying that bumbling fool, Suede Pruitt. Suede would never make Marty happy, not like he could.

After Kiki left his table, Todd got up and walked across the floor slowly toward the bar where Marty stood. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as he approached. He moved in closely and pierced his gaze to hers. "You will not marry Suede Pruitt," he said to her. "You're mine."

She opened her mouth to protest, but no words came out. She couldn't look away from him; she could barely breathe. "When you least expect it, I will be back to claim you," he promised. With one last lingering look at Marty, he walked out of The Golden Swann.

Two more weeks had passed, and Marty was anticipating Suede's return. He would be here anytime, and then they could be married. She was looking forward to their wedding day and hoped that he could make her forget Lord Manning. Much of the time she lived in fear that Todd would be true to his promise and would come and steal her away in the night. But thankfully that never happened. She was safe... or so she thought.

Then came the day when a mysterious letter had arrived for Marty by messenger. She was given the letter as she stood in the Swann, talking to her aunt. It was late evening and the sun was just going down. Marty was curious as she opened the envelope and began to read enclosed letter.

***o***

Dear Margaret,

My ship has come in. I would like you to meet me tonight at the Tabernacle of Joy across town. Come alone. I have missed you so very much and cannot wait for the moment I am finally alone with you.

Suede.

***o***

Eyes wide, Marty reread the letter. Suede was here... in town? She had to go see him now. She dropped the letter onto the bar and ran out of The Swann quickly before her aunt could stop her. With her long red cloak wrapped tightly around her, she began walking across town to the building which was known as The Tabernacle of Joy.

The cool evening air from the sea blew Marty's long blond curls every which way and stung her cheeks pink as she made her way to the old two- story building. It was constructed of dark immense stone and loomed over Marty's tiny frame as she stood just outside. She had heard stories about this place. Years ago it was a bustling business for those women known as "ladies of the night." It had been closed for a few years now and abandoned. So strange that Suede wanted her to meet him here, but at this point Marty didn't care. She had missed him so much, and she was dying to see him. He had been gone at sea so long, and she needed him desperately. She wanted him to kiss her and to hold her and to wash away all memories of Todd.

Marty stepped into the building and took a cautious look inside. It was a mess with old delapitated furniture and debris everywhere, but obviously wasn't completely abandoned as there were a few candles lit throughout the interior within their sconces. She closed the door to the frigid evening air and began searching the place with her eyes. "Suede, are you here?" she called out.

There was no answer as Marty walked around, looking for any sign of her beloved. Where was he? Since he was no where to be found downstairs, Marty began taking slow, tentative steps up the tall, darkened staircase. There at the top of the stairs was a flickering candle upon a table, beckoning Marty forward. "Suede?" she spoke, her voice tiny and trembling slightly.

At the top of the stairs was a heavy wooden door. Something called her toward it, and even though she knew she must open it, warning signals were going off inside her head. Whatever lay behind that door, Marty both craved and dreaded. "Suede, are you here?" Marty said loudly as she rapped upon the door. Getting no answer, Marty pushed the door open with a loud creak. She had no sooner stepped into the room when she was grabbed from behind in a steely embrace and a large hand had capped itself over her mouth.

"Hello, Marty," came the unmistakable voice of Lord Manning. Immediately Marty began to twist in his embrace, realizing that he had tricked her with that letter and that he had made true on his promise. Despite her wild efforts to escape him, he was determined and much too strong for her. He only laughed at her struggles, excited by the feel of her body moving against his. He locked the door, putting himself between her and the door to keep her from bolting. In that moment, she burst free of his grip, nearly falling to the floor in the process.

"No!" she cried out. "Let me go!"

He gave her a dangerous smile, walking a few steps toward her as she backed away from him. Her back came into contact with a large stone column directly behind her, and she had no where else to go. She was trapped, and she had become his prey. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as her eyes grew wild with the desperate need to flee.

"Please don't do this..." she begged as she knew what his intentions were from that passionate gleam in his eyes.

"Are you begging me, Marty?" he said with a little chuckle, taking a tiny step toward her. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her. He had been dreaming of this night for weeks, that sweet, sensuous moment when his body became one with hers again. He had been hoping she would come to him, but when she hadn't, he knew what he was must do. Tonight, once and for all, he would show her exactly where it was she belonged - in his arms.

"Please Todd, let me go," she whimpered as he grabbed the front of her red cloak, jerking her body against his.

"No, I don't think so. We have unfinished business, you and I. The question is, do I have another fight on my hands? Or are you going to give in to me willingly? We both know you want it..."

"I-I don't want you.. I don't..." she denied, trying to look away from his piercing eyes. Fighting him with all her strength, she was able to put some distance between them.

"Stop lying. No one can make you feel how I make you feel, especially not sailor-boy. Now are you going to take your clothes off... or am I going to have to rip them off you?" Todd demanded, sounding dangerous and angry.

Marty screamed as he lunged toward her, trying to grab her. "You have on way too many clothes," he grumbled, finally getting a fistful of her cloak in his big hand and jerking her against him. Before another scream could fall from her lips, he pressed his mouth against hers.

She fought him like crazy, but to no avail, he was way too powerful and as he kissed her hungrily, she suddenly didn't want to fight. As his tongue entered her mouth, she melted. In mere seconds, her body yeilded to his touch and the feel of his muscular frame pressed against her. She broke her hands free of his crushing grip, sliding her fingers into his hair, kissing him as though she could not get enough. He lowered her down on an settee there in the middle of the room, his mouth hungrily bruising hers.

As his tongue tangled with hers, his hand slid down to peel away the her cloak, drawing it slowly off her shoulders. Under the cloak was a thin white dress, nearly threadbare from years of wear as her aunt hadn't supplied her with much by way of clothing. Todd had no trouble shredding the garment in his ruthless hands. She broke from the kiss as the fabric was torn away from her body. She screamed as she once again tried to get free of his fierce grip.

"Please... no!" she sobbed as she twisted underneath him. Her movements made him even more determined to keep her beneath him. He grabbed both of her wrists in one large hand, his lower body pressed to hers to keep her still.

"We both know you want this," he said, looking into her eyes. "Give in." As he said the words, he pressed himself against her, letting her feel the steely length of his cock as it throbbed against the apex of her thighs. He gently rocked his hips, letting her know without words just what he longed to do to her. Tears filled Marty's eyes and threatened to spill.

"I hate you," she said very softly, trying to turn her head to avoid his piercing stare and his kiss.

"No, you don't hate me, you want me with every pore of your being and that scares you. But if you just give in to it, you will see I will keep you safe," he said as he continued to hold her so tight.

"No, I don't want you. I'm going to marry Suede. I love him," Marty continued to deny.

"Does he set you on fire the way I do?" Todd asked as he moved off her only slightly, his lips nuzzling her neck. She shivered, feeling his warm breath against her skin.

"Does he do this to you?" Todd spoke as he nibbled her neck, his teeth sharp against her soft skin.

"Ohhhh God," she moaned as all her defenses and barriers were breaking down. She twisted her wrists in the grip of his hands, once against desparately trying to get free.

He raised her wrist to his lips, eyes locked to hers. She cried out, feeling his wicked teeth biting sharply into the tender flesh of her wrist. What was he doing? It excited her and made her incredibly wet. "I think you like it rough. That's why you fight so much," he said in a growl, biting his way up her arm. She was melting, absolutely going languid in his embrace. All the fight had gone out of her. She was his now. Completely. Wrapping her arms around him, Marty surrendered.

***o***

At the Golden Swann, Suede Pruitt entered after having spent months at sea. His ship had just came in, and he could not wait to see the woman he was to wed. "Where's Margaret?" he asked Kiki as he approached.

"She went to meet you," Kiki replied, handing Suede the letter Marty had received before running out of the inn about an hour ago.

"What is this?" Suede asked in alarm as he looked the letter over. "I didn't write this letter."

Kiki shrugged. She didn't really care. She had customers to serve. Kiki went back to her work as Suede dropped the letter from his hands. He had to get to the Tabernacle of Joy right away. Marty needed him.

***o***

"That's it," Todd said in a heated groan, feeling Marty giving in to him. He wanted her so badly he could not wait another moment. He wanted her legs wrapped around his body as he fucked her hard. As she lay there dazed beneath him, he ripped away her undergarment. She didn't make a protest as she appeared drugged with passion.

He slid a hand between her legs, his fingers grazing her slick folds. He brushed his fingertips against her throbbing clit. This time he wanted to wrap his lips around it while he was tasting her. She let out a strangled sound of torment as he toyed with the hard little nub. "Please, Todd. Please," she whispered, but this time she was begging him to pleasure her... not for him to stop.

"I'm going to give you exactly what you want..." he said in passionate promise, standing up beside the settee where Marty lay to quickly remove his garments. Soon he was naked and thrillingly aroused. Her eyes widened, seeing his long, thick arousal. The memory of him buried hard and deep inside her made her heart beat faster. She couldn't wait until that moment he thrust himself into her again, piercing her with his powerful weapon.

She reached for him, trying to pull him down atop her as she was urgent in her need to join with him, but he stopped her. "I want to taste you," he said. "I want to bite you EVERYWHERE..."

"Ohhh God," she gasped, feeling a flood of sweet moisture between her legs at his erotic words. She wanted that, too. So much. She lay back, giving herself to him.

She felt his lips, his tongue, and his teeth as he began to claim her everywhere. Her body trembled, completely succumbing to his passionate touch. "Yes," she whispered as his mouth left rosy marks all over her sensitive skin. He licked a path across her neck, pausing only slightly to nibble and conquer every tiny square inch of her flesh. After a moment, he captured a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it and lightly bruising it with his hungry mouth. Sounds floated from her lips, none of it intelligible as she tangled her fingers into his semi-long hair.

He licked his way to the other breast, nipping her soft skin as he grasped the other nipple tight in his mouth. She tugged on his hair, wanting more. She wanted him to bite her everywhere, just as he had promised.

They both knew what was coming next as his mouth swept downward toward her hot, aching center. He buried his face in her slick folds, licking and tasting. She screamed as he stabbed his tongue inside. He ate her like an animal, licking and biting her tingling flesh. Then when he had her on the brink of orgasm, he caught her clit between his lips, mercilessly suckling on it as though he could not get enough. "Todd!" she exclaimed as he sent her careening over the edge of the precipice toward sweet ecstasy. Her screams echoed in the room as she came and came, and Todd drank every sweet, delicious drop.

She lay there dazed as Todd moved over her, his hard, muscular body melding to hers. He caught her gaze as his body aligned itself to hers. With one hard, deep thrust, he joined his body to hers. "You're mine," he said almost roughly. "Say the words..."

Looking at him, she couldn't deny her heart. Not then. Not when he was locked deep inside her. She wrapped her legs around him tight, urging him deeper inside her snug channel. "I'm yours. Forever," she whispered.

He began to rock his hips hard and fast, sending his steely length deep into her center. "Yes... ohhh yesss... please..." she gasped, loving his every rough thrust.

"Mmmm.. Yes, you love it rough, don't you?" he taunted in a sexy voice, biting along the curve of her neck. She tightened up on him, feeling his teeth sink into her tender skin. He began to move into her even more fiercely, the passion between them hot and urgent. Suddenly then there was nothing but their wild coupling, his body melding almost brutally to hers.

"Todd!" she cried out again, her inner muscles clenching up on him so tight as her body exploded into ecstasy. Feeling her cumming so hard, Todd too reached his climax, spilling jets of his seed deep inside of her depths. Marty was floating on a cloud of sweet rapture and had no clue someone stood there in the door, watching the passionate exchange between herself and Lord Manning.

"Ohhh my God, Marty?" a voice called out. Suede had been standing there long enough to see his betrothed bride being wildly fucked, her long, beautiful legs wrapped tight around another guy.

"Get your hands off her!" Suede growled as Todd looked up, looking furious at the interruption.

Todd disengaged from Marty's beautiful body, looking ferocious as he pulled on his pants. "Get the fuck out!" he sneered at Suede.

"Suede," Marty sobbed, reaching for her cloak to cover her nudity. How would she ever explain this to Suede? Would he understand... or would he hate her for this betrayal?

"What are you doing, Marty.. fucking him?" Suede said in a painful voice as she stood up on wobbly legs to confront him.

"Suede, please... please. I can explain everything," she said pitifully.

"Ohhh really?" Todd quipped in a taunting voice. "I can't wait to hear this!"

Marty glared tearfully at Todd, then did her best to explain her actions to Suede. "I don't love him. It didn't mean anything..." she said in a choking sob.

Suede didn't look convinced and neither did Todd. "Please, Suede, you must believe me," Marty was practically begging. Todd just stood there, not the least bit amused.

"Look, Sweed or whatever-your-name-is, this isn't the first time Marty and I have meet up for a passionate romp," Todd spoke up. "Despite what she says, she's mine now, so why don't you just go drop an anchor or trim some sails or whatever it is that you sailor-boys do."

Todd dismissed Suede with a wave of his hand, but Suede came at him angrily with the intent to kill. Marty screamed as Suede collided into Todd, fists flying. Todd was only caught off-balance a moment when Suede punched him squarely in the jaw. Getting his bearings, Todd retaliated quickly, his attack wild and viscious against the man Marty claimed to love. Marty watched on in horror as the two men battled it out. There was the sound of fists colliding against flesh as the two men fought ferociously as both wanted Marty. "Stop it!" Marty cried out, but they weren't listening to her.

Todd was getting the upperhand, pounding on Suede's face as his knuckles become bloodied and bruised. "Todd, stop it!" Marty screamed. "You're KILLING him!"

Standing close to the huge window with its dark, glossy-black pane, Todd refused to stop, his fist making contact with Suede's face with a deadly crunch just as Marty stepped in between the two men in an attempt to stop the fight. As Todd's fist met the flesh of Suede's face, knocking him backward toward the stone column, Marty's body collided with Todd's which then sent her flying toward the window. There was the sound of glass shattering, and Marty's painful scream as Todd tried reaching for her, but he was too late. She fell two stories below, lying broken on a the cobblestones as her blood rushed from her body, soaking the earth.

"Marty!" Todd bellowed as he looked on in horror.


	4. HalfLife

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

***Chapter One : Half-Life***

In the space of just a few heartbeats, Suede had fallen, bashing his head against the stone column. His blood soaked the floor as he called out Marty's name with his last breaths. Todd didn't even realize the man had died. All of his attention was riveted on the woman who had fallen through the glass, the beautiful, infuriating woman who had his heart. "Marty!" he screamed, but he got no response. Even from two stories up, he could see she was lying in a puddle of bright red blood. Her dark-blue eyes were closed and he feared it would be for forever.

He stood there frozen in place, not able to move. He had to get to her, but his legs didn't want to carry him. He wanted to collapse to the ground, crying out from the injustice of it all. How could this have happened to her, the woman who had meant more to him than anyone ever? In that moment, he realized exactly what she had meant, although he had never told her. Screaming her name, he went running toward the door.

Meanwhile, a dark-cloaked figure had approached the fallen woman. The scent of her blood had beckoned him. He wrapped his cloak tighter around his tall, ivory figure as he came upon the half-naked young woman who was bleeding out upon the stones. He reached for her, taking her tiny broken body into his arms. Her scent appealed to him, so sweet, a mixture of blood, sex, and a dazzling fragrance which was all her own. He smiled wickedly, carrying her away in his dark embrace.

Lord Manning took the stairs two by two, urgent to get to the woman he loved. He nearly fell in the process as he had to get to her. He had to take her into his arms, heal her, and make everything alright. His fear for her blinded him, nearly making him lose his footing. He threw open the front door of the building, running toward the cobbelstone path where he had seen her fall. "Marty!" he cried out, his semi-long hair flying in the breeze.

There in the dying light of evening, he could not find her, just a huge puddle of blood where she had lain upon the stones. Where was she? She could not have just gotten up and walked away, not with her apparant injuries, so who had taken her? He screamed her name again and again like a man possessed. Her name echoed back to him, but she was no where to be found. He searched everywhere in the surrounding area, but came up with nothing. There was a trail of blood droplets on the ground leading away from the giant stain at the scene of the accident, but suddenly it just stopped, leading Todd to nothingness.

Eventually his throat was raw as his eyes swam with tears. She appeared to be gone, as though she had just vanished. He vowed he would find her. He would search to the ends of the earth, tearing it all apart at the seams if he must. He would find her and bring her back to him. Somehow, someway, he would find her. He left Suede's Pruitt's body where it lay and began walking down the cobblestone path toward the center of town. He wasn't giving up, just going home.

***V-V***

When she awakened, she was in a place unknown. Her mind was foggy and her body felt strangely exhillerated, as though every single nerve-ending had come to life. "It's about time you awakened," she heard in a sultry chuckle.

She looked over at a man who sat at her bedside with jet-black hair and the most magnificient, piercing blue eyes she had ever seen. "Wh-what happened?" Marty murmured. "Who are you?"

She looked frightened and dazed as she sat up in the bed, her long blond curls spilling all around her shoulders. It was then she realized she was completely naked, lying in this strange man's bed. A scream rose in her throat as she looked down at her pink-tipped naked breasts.

"Hey there, Darlin'," he chuckled as he held her in his hypnotic gaze. "No need to get all bent out of shape. I'm the one who saved you when you had that terrible fall. My name is John. John McBain."

"I fell..." she said softly as it all started coming back to her.

"From the second story of 'The Tabernacle of Joy," she spoke in remembrance.

"Yes, you did. You lay there crushed, broken, and bleeding... but I picked you up, and I brought you back here..."

Once again she looked down at her body, but she saw no blood and no sign of broken bones. She looked perfectly intact, and there was absolutely no pain, just this feeling of euphoria which she could not comprehend. What the hell had happened to her? Wrapping the sheet around her nakedness, she tried to get up and escape the man who looked at her like she was a tasty snack he longed to devour. She was half-way out of the bed when he grabbed her in his steely grip.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked her, laughing softly.

"Todd... I need to get back to Todd," she said in a whisper, trying to break free of this beast who held her so tightly. His flesh was cold and unyeilding, and he scared the daylights of of her.

"Todd? Is he the one you fucked? The one who was screaming your name in agony? Or was he the other one?"

The other one? Then suddenly she remembered Suede and watching him fall. He had bashed his head against that column in almost the very same instant she had fallen backward through that window. Ohhh myyy God, how could he have survived? "Suede," she whimpered as tears filled her eyes.

"I'm afraid he's dead," said the man with absolutely no emotion.

"No, no! Ohhh God... Suede," Marty sobbed. "Todd killed him!"

"Todd killed the man I was supposed to marry!" she cried out as she fought the man's crushing embrace. All she wanted was to get away from this place and back to Todd. She wanted to hit him; she wanted to attack him and make him pay.

"Now wait a second," said the man as he held her from him a slight distance so he could look down into her beautiful face. "You haven't thanked me properly for saving you..."

Suddenly then his eyes seemed to glow with a eerie hypnotic light. Her eyes widened as his lips parted slightly and gleaming, razor-sharp fangs became visible at both corners of his lips. "Wh-what did you do to me?" she asked, her voice rising to the point of hysteria.

"When I brought you back here, there was little left of you," he murmured. "You were nearly bloodless and at the point of death..."

"I lay you down upon my bed and finished you off, drank what little blood remained within your nearly lifeless body. And then, when you were at death's door, I tore my fangs into my wrist, pressing it to your lips. Your desire to survive was strong and you suckled at my wrist like a hungry baby..."

"No!" Marty wept, shaking her head at the gruesome images he had presented to her. She hadn't done such an unspeakable thing had she? Was she like him now? Some sort of undead, horrid monster?

"Yes, you did," he said with a smile. "And you liked it very much. My cock got so hard, watching you sucking hungrily upon my wrist..."

Taking her small hand in his, he placed it upon his thick, throbbing organ. How he longed to shove it so deep and hard inside of her. It was the least she could do for him, considering he had saved her life so to speak and had given her his 'kiss of death.'

"I can't... I can't do this..." she whimpered, trying to escape his lustful embrace, but her defenses were breaking down. With her new, unbridled vampire powers coursing through her body, she wanted and needed sexual satisfaction with a violent rush that left her hot and breathless. The one she really wanted was Todd, but since he was no where in sight, this dark, sexy vampire would have to do.

"If I let you fuck me, will you teach me how to use my powers?" she asked him in a seductive voice, running a silken caress through his jet-black hair. "I want to return to Todd... and make him pay for how much he hurt me by murdering my beloved."

"Yes, I will teach you all there is to know. Then you can return to him and send his sorry ass down to the pits of hell for all I care," spoke John with a devilish smirk.

Pressing her mouth to his, she kissed him with dazzling hunger. They fucked like animals and when it was over, she sank her newborn fangs into his neck, taking a taste of his fiery blood. As she drank of his powerful vampiric blood, she vowed Todd would suffer for all the agony he had caused her. It was just a matter of time before she'd come for him.

***V-V***

Todd sat in his bedchamber, unshaven and dishevelled, only half-alive after having lost the one sweet thing that had for months been his obsession. She was gone, lost to him, and he may not ever see her again. Tears swam in his eyes, but he would not shed him. Everyone hated him. They called him a murderer and a raping monster. Suede's body had been found at 'The Tabernacle of Joy' along with the broken window and the puddle of blood below on the cobblestones. Marty's ripped dress had also been found at the scene. With the letter and Marty's aunt's testimony, the authorities were blaming Todd. It was believed that Todd had found Suede and Marty in an intimate embrace, and he had killed Marty's betrothed in a jealous rage. Since Marty was now missing, she too was feared to be dead. Her aunt Kiki had the whole town cursing Todd's name.

To Todd, none of it mattered. He had been born cursed, what did it matter if the whole world thought he was a murdering beast? And without Marty, it just didn't matter. He quietly just wished the claws of death would come and take him away. Anything would be better than this painful, half-existence without her. Staring into the flames of the fireplace, he whispered, "Marty, where are you? I need you. Please come back to me..."  
> <p>


	5. I See You in Everyone

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

***Chapter Five : I See You in Everyone***

In the weeks that followed, John passed all of his skills and knowledge of being a vampire to Marty. She was a quick study and picked up on his teachings with finesse and ease. Her powers were stronger than he ever could have imagined for a mere fledgling, and it wasn't long at all before she knew nearly all there was he could teach her regarding her new abilities. "I suppose you will be leaving me soon," he said as they lay together one night upon the cozy bed of his lair.

Lying beside him, Marty lazily caressed her fingertips up and down his arm. During their time together, they'd had some incredible and wild sex. As thrilling as it was, Marty knew instinctively that what she would share with Todd would be a thousand times more satisfying, considering her sexual desires were incredibly heightened now that she was a vampire. Somewhere deep inside, she knew that Todd was the only one who could take her to the greatest summit of pleasure. Any other lover would not compare, yet even so, she professed to hate him.

"I honestly cannot wait to get back to Todd and make him pay," Marty told her dark vampire lover. "He will pay dearly for what he did to Suede."

"What are you going to do him?" John asked as he held her in his arms.

"I am going to torture him. He will suffer beyond measure. He will regret killing the man I was to marry," Marty told John. "I cannot wait to make him suffer...and bleed."

"Then your revenge will be sweet."

"Like the sweetest wine," Marty agreed.

***V-V***

Finally the day came when Marty said good bye to John, the one who had given her his dark gift. She kissed him deeply as he held her in his embrace. Pulling back from the kiss, she stared into his dazzling blue eyes. "I won't forget you... and how you saved me," she murmured, caressing his cheek. "Someday I shall repay you."

"I am happy for the time you have spent with me," John spoke softly. "But you don't belong with me. We both know that." Staring into his eyes, Marty knew it was true. Her heart; her SOUL was elsewhere.

"If you ever need me, I'll be here," John promised, giving her one last kiss.

After briefly caressing his cheek, Marty changed form into a raven and soared away into the mist. John breathed a heavy sigh, knowing his life would be all that much darker now that she was gone.

***V-V***

It had been many weeks since Marty's disappearance, and Todd was still in a bad state. He wasn't sleeping well, and he looked a bit like death warmed-over. He hadn't shaved in many days, and he spent most of his time in his bedchamber, drinking booze and grumbling obscenities. His servants were all very worried about him, but no one could get through to him nor dared to try as his mood was so volatile.

Rebecca rushed upstairs, carrying a silver tray laden with food for Todd. "Excuse me, Lord Manning. I have brought you your evening meal," Rebecca said timidly as she entered the room.

"Get the fuck out!" Todd screamed.

Rebecca cried out, jumping in fear and dropping the tray of food to the floor. Not even stopping to pick up the tray, she went running from the room. "Ohhh hell," Todd sighed, seeing the spilled food upon his rug. He wasn't even hungry. He had hardly eaten since Marty's disappearance. He missed her so much and without her, there remained a giant empty space within his soul.

With each passing day, his fears intensified. Fears that Marty would never return. Fears he would never again have her in his arms. And most of all he feared an existence without her. He couldn't bear it. His life was already vacant of anything of substance.

"Marty, where are you? I need you here..." he murmured. "...with me..."

Stripping himself of his clothing, he crawled into bed naked. Staring up at the ceiling, he thought of her. He always thought of her. Her sweet taste. Her delicious scent. The way her hair caressed his chest when he held her. He missed her with every beat of his heart.

"Come back to me, Marty," he said softly as he fell into a restless sleep.

A sound startled him, and he sat up quickly, looking over at the French doors of the balcony which were now wide open with no explanation. A chilling breeze blew in to chill his naked body. "Marty," he spoke as he could FEEL her presence so strongly. It was as if she was there, calling to him. He got up out of bed and began walking toward the twin open doors, the cool air playing daringly upon his skin as he got closer.

There in the doorway he saw her, wearing a sheer white gown. Her skin was pale, her lips red and her eyes so blue. She was beckoning to him with a motion of her hand. "Todd, come to me," she called out.

Was this real? Or some sort of dream? If he got her in his arms, would he wake up later, totally alone and bereft of the woman he so desperately desired? "Is it you, Marty?" he asked as he walked closer to see her standing there in the light of a full moon. "Have you come back to me?"

She gave him a wicked little smile. "Yes, it's me," she told him. "I've come back to you."

Wrapping her arms around him, she pressed her body flush to his. So cold. Her flesh chilled him and made him shiver.

"Marty?" he murmured, wondering how she could possibly be this cold.

"Make love to me, Todd," she commanded, sliding her hand down his body and finding his flaccid cock. She caressed him boldly, bringing him quite swiftly to a full erection. Todd suddenly wasn't cold anymore.

Throbbing in her small hand, Todd wanted her so much. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently at first, then with increasing passion. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her to his bed. Gently he lay her down on his bed, just gazing at her. "I missed you... so much," he told her, his heart soaring now that she had returned to him.

Pulling him down to her, Marty cut off any further words with a hungry kiss. As they were kissing, Todd slipped his hand under her filmy white gown, sliding a hand up the curve of her leg. Not even a moment later, he had found the moist petals of her feminine core. She was wet and creamy, ready for him. He pushed two fingers inside her, taking her and claiming her as his own.

He heard her cry out as he was kissing her neck. He fucked her with his fingers, then withdrew them, wanting to slide his cock into her so deep. "Do it," she commanded him as though she were reading his mind.

He didn't wait another moment, but postioned himself between her legs and thrust into her almost savagely. Marty locked her legs around him, lost in the sensation of becoming one with him. Bloodlust began to overtake her as sex fueled her need for sustenance. She began to wonder how he would taste. *Like the sweetest wine,* she imagined. She had always had a secret desire for liquor, but now she desired him. She was certain his blood would be far more potent than any alcoholic beverage could have ever been.

The passion between them was swift and intense. Moving together sensuously, they reached the heights of ecstasy almost simultaneously. Todd exploded inside her as her slick feminine folds tightened up on his cock. Holding her close, he struggled to catch his breath, her screams of pleasure yet echoing his ears.

Then, still buried deep inside her, he gazed into her smoky blue eyes. He struggled to find the words he wanted her to hear. They seemed to be stolen from his lungs. "You fell from the window. How can you be here? How can you be alive?" he asked.

She didn't answer him, just looked deep into his eyes. She was so pale. Her pallor struck him. There was something eerie about it. And her lips were so red like sweet, ripe cherries. She pressed a finger to his lips, stopping his questions.

"I came back because I hate you," she answered, her voice velvetty and melodious. "You're going to regret killing the man that I loved."

Anger struck Todd, hearing her words. "Forget him," Todd sneered. "He was nothing but a boy. A beautiful woman like you needs a man to please her."

Rolling off her, he disengaged his body from hers. She turned toward him, pressing her body against his while gazing deeply into his eyes. "You do please me," she said softly as she licked her lips. "And you're going to give me what I want."

"Didn't I just... give you what you want?" Todd asked, smirking at her.

"No, not completely," she said as her ivory fangs began to lengthen.

Looking at her, Todd had no clue what she was talking about. What could Marty possibly want from him that he had not given her? "Whatever you want, it's yours," he murmured, lost in the depths of her eyes.

She caressed his cheek, sliding her fingertips to the pulse point of his neck. Her fingernails lightly scraped against his skin. He felt languid as though every muscle in his body was going slack. "What are you-?" he began, but then he saw it. The hypnotic glow in her eyes; like twin crimson flames.

There was a moment of intense fear as he saw her red glowing eyes and then he felt it; her sharp, painful bite.

Then everything went black when Todd lost consciousness.


	6. Desperate Dreams

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.  
>Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.<p>This story is AU with a supernatural twist.<p>

***Chapter Six : Desperate Dreams***

Todd was pale and worn from blood loss. There were moments when he couldn't even think straight. He lay in his bed, his body depleted of all it's strength. The sunlight pouring through his bedchamber windows burned his eyes, thus he constantly kept the curtains drawn. Every night for the past two weeks, Marty had come to him, always in cover of darkness. He'd step onto his balcony, and there she'd be, calling out to him. Over and over again they'd make love, until Todd couldn't move another muscle. And before the passion could even begin to cool, she'd take him under. It was as if he was drowning in her. Their reunion was like the sweetest heaven coupled with what had become the most excruciating hell.

On the fifteenth night, Todd stumbled out of bed, standing before the fireplace where Rebecca had prepared a bath for him in an immense wooden tub. His skin was alabaster as he stepped into steaming water. He let out a sigh as it caressed his flesh. "Is there anything else you'll be needing, Lord Manning?" Rebecca asked quietly as she stood near the door.

"No," Todd responded, reaching for a thick sponge on the lip of the tub.

"Good evening then," she said, hurrying from the room.

"Good riddance," Todd spoke under his breath as he grabbed the cake of soap and applied it to the sponge to create a rich, fragrant lather.

As the embers crackled in the fireplace, Todd cleansed his skin with the sponge. His movements were sluggish as he barely even had the strength to complete a simple task. Leaning back in the tub, he nearly fell asleep as the sponge dropped from his hand and into the water. He didn't even notice when Marty entered the room and stood over him, her eyes drinking in every inch of his naked chest. Had his eyes opened, he would have seen the razor she held in her grip as she extended it toward his throat.

There was a soft gasp of pain from his lips, followed by the warmth of her sweet lips upon his neck. Tiny rivers of red flowed down his chest and into the water. "Marty? What are you-?" he murmured, feeling her mouth on him, her tongue caressing and soothing away the discomfort.

A minute later, her lips drew away, and Todd looked up to meet her gaze. The smile on her blood-red lips sent chills through him. "My apologies," she spoke. "It appears I have cut you with the razor..."

Carefully, Todd stood up in the cooling water, reaching for a length of toweling. He wrapped it around his body, drying himself. The wound on his neck was a pleasurable sting, and he found himself longing for her lips on it again.

Stepping from the tub, he dropped the towel onto the floor. He stood before her in his full, naked glory. "What are you doing to me?" he asked, his gaze meeting the midnight-blue of her eyes.

"Taking my revenge," was her reply.

"You are taking the very life from me," he responded, yet somehow he truly did not care. He'd give it to her willingly, over and over again.

Another chilling smile settled upon her bright red lips. "My revenge will soon be complete."

The questions shown in Todd's eyes as he reached for her. He didn't know what it was she wanted. Probably his death. She was draining him dry; sucking the very life from him. Going into her arms, Todd was prepared to accept his fate.

"Are you real?" he asked, holding her close against his chest. "Or is this only a dream?"

"I'm your sweetest nightmare," she whispered, brushing her soft lips against his neck.

Todd groaned low in his throat, taking her hand and leading her toward his bed. He hadn't even the strength to lift her into his arms this night. She had taken it all from him, every bit of his vitality. "Whatever you're going to do to me, I want you to do it now; tonight," he told her as he stood in her embrace.

Gazing at him, her soft fingertips caressed his sexy chest. "It will give me the sweetest pleasure to make you pay..." she whispered, her small hand sliding down to his growing erection. He groaned, feeling her hot caress.

Boldly she began to stroke his cock, making it stiff with need. Fiercely it throbbed, becoming engorged with blood. A moan escaped Todd's lips as Marty pushed him back onto the bed. She came over him then, kissing his neck and rubbing her body sensuously against his. Todd's fingers became entangled in her hair.

"Please, baby," he groaned. "I want your mouth... on my cock."

He stiffened only slightly, feeling the whisper of her fangs against the flesh of his neck. He was playing with fire, and he knew it. Tugging lightly on her hair, he urged her mouth lower on his body. Before she disappeared between his legs, he caught a glimpse of a mischievous smile.

She rained tiny kisses on his hardened shaft as she held him like a prize. His eyes went closed as ecstasy came, the sweetness of her lips and the beauty of her touch. "Marty," he murmured, as she parted her lips, wrapping them around his sensitive tip. Her fangs scrapped his skin, making him hard as steel.

"Yes, baby," he encouraged. "Don't stop..."

He raised his hips, pushing more of his length into her mouth. He held onto her hair, urging her to take him deeper. "Yes!" he cried out as he felt the head of his cock meet the back of her throat. Marty nearly choked, but she did not withdraw. Instead, she moved her mouth on him, giving him the greatest of pleasures.

Fiercely he throbbed against her tongue, almost to go over the edge and spill himself down her throat- yet right when he was on the verge of orgasm, she abruptly withdrew her mouth. "Marty?" he whispered, his body extremely tense as he desperately needed to cum.

"What are you-?" he murmured, feeling her hand yet poised upon his throbbing cock. His voice trailed away as her sharp little fangs sunk deep into his inner thigh. His blood flowed into her mouth, just as he longed to spill his seed down her willing throat.

"Ohhh Fuck!" he groaned, as her mouth filled up with the essense of his very life. She was taking it all from him, draining him.

Only when he thought he had no more to give did she withdraw her mouth. Her lips were wet with crimson as she slid back up his body, kissing him. Their lips melded as Todd wrapped his arms around her, barely having the strength to take her into his embrace. He was fading fast...

"You're killing me..." he whispered, gazing into her beautiful dark-blue eyes.

"Then you'll die happy," she responded, raising her long white gown over her head and casting it aside. Todd's eyes widened as she wore nothing beneath the gown. He reached out, lightly cupping and caressing her breasts. He longed to kiss them, but he hadn't even the strength to lift his head.

"You've taken it all from me," he said softly. "There's nothing left..."

"There is one thing," she said, grasping his cock in her tiny hand. Postitioning herself over him, she slid herself down onto his erect shaft. A hiss of pleasure came from Todd's lips.

"You feel so good..." he murmured as she rocked her hips, taking him deep inside. He hoped that this time, she would let him cum.

She began to move on him, slow and sensuous, all silk and fire as her tightness clasped his cock. "Yes, baby..." Todd breathed. "Make me cum..."

He was so close... so close, and he wanted her to cum with him. He wanted them to fall over the edge into the arms of ecstasy together. "Cum with me..." he cried out as he arched his hips, sending his cock as deep as possible. Their gazes locked as Todd came in a fiery rush. Marty's fangs sunk into her lower lip, breaking the skin, as she too began to cum. Over and over, she tightened up deliciously on his shaft.

In the quiet afterglow, he held her in his arms, softly caressing her hair. "I love you," he whispered. "I never want to be apart from you. Never again..."

"When I thought you had died, I realized; I can't live without you. You are everything to me," Todd confessed. "I love you so much, Marty Saybrooke."

Pulling back from him slightly, Marty's eyes were dark pools of animosity. "What you long for more than anything you will never have," she vowed as her mouth made contact with his neck. As her fangs sunk into his flesh, he did not resist. She drank and drank until this time she was thoroughly sated. As he hung on the edge of life, she finally broke away, staring at him. He looked like a child, only sleeping... yet his life was slipping away.

Ripping her fangs into her wrist, she pressed the dark spray of blood to his lips. "Drink," she urged him.

His mouth settled on the wound as he began to sip at it, drinking from her exquisite offering. She caressed his hair, letting him take all that he needed. After a moment, it was complete. He had become like her, no longer living, but a creature of the undead.

"Welcome to hell," she said to him as she slowly rose from the bed. "I'm afraid I must be leaving now."

"What? Where are you going? Don't go," he pleaded as the newfound sensations struck him like the blinding rays of a rainbow.

"I have what I wanted from you," she stated. "A declaration of your love; the knowledge that you shall spend all of eternity longing for me..."

"My revenge is complete."

"Good bye, Todd," she said, as she faded into a mist and disappeared through the twin doors that lead to the balcony. In the blink of an eye she was gone, the white curtains flowing in the breeze.

"No!" Todd cried out in anguish as he wept for her like a tortured child. Without Marty, he had been cast into an everlasting state of darkness.


	7. The Search is Over

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. Not all the parts of this story will contain erotic sex scenes as there is a plot. First and foremost, this story is a romance/drama, not a sex story.

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU with a supernatural twist.

***Chapter Seven : The Search is Over***

~21st Century Ireland~

Over the years, Marty had come to visit John on occasion. They were no longer lovers, but they shared a very deep bond. She was grateful to him for having saved her life once upon a time and for having become her mentor. They stood on the balcony together, staring out at at the darkness. "What brings you here, Marty?" John asked as he settled his gaze upon her loveliness. In looks, she was as young and as beautiful as ever.

Marty let out a long heavy sigh as she rested her hands upon the stone balcony railing. "I'm feeling restless," she spoke quietly as a frown crinkled her brow. "I go back to the places I once knew, but nothing's the same."

"No, it isn't the same," John agreed. "Everything's changed..."

"Yes, and there's so much emptiness," Marty said as she looked at John. "I have so much longing..."

"What is it you long for?" John asked as he gazed into Marty's midnight-blue eyes.

"I- I don't know," Marty answered. "Over the years I have had lovers... many lovers. But none of them satisfy me, not really. Something is missing..."

Gently John caressed the side of Marty's face as he witnessed her obvious distress. "Marty, you always feel this way," John observed. "This is nothing new."

She thought about his observation as she avoided his gaze and stared out into the night. "You've had so many failed relationships. Maybe it's time you admitted-," he began.

"Admitted what?" she gasped as she turned to look at him with a haunted expression.

"Maybe it's Todd you love?" John spoke softly. "Maybe it's Todd you need?"

"Todd?" she said with an anguished look. "Why in the world would I need him? He killed the man I loved!"

"Yes, he committed a crime of passion, but he truly did not intend for anyone to die. He loves you, Marty!" John spoke as he tried to get her to see the light.

"Why do you think it is you haven't been able to find happiness with anyone? Do you truly believe you would have been happy with Suede?" John insisted. "Think about it, Marty... who is it your heart belongs to?"

Marty looked almost fearful as she stood there, absorbing John's words. The longing she felt had increased with every decade. Nothing ever fulfilled the endless ache deep inside. Her lovers did little more than bore her. Lately she had been searching the places she once knew when her life had been connected to Todd's but he was no where to be found. Maybe John was right. Maybe her heart did belong to Todd. She had spent so much time hating him over the endless years, perhaps she had not been listening to the callings of her own heart. Perhaps she had denied herself far too long...

Seeing the expression on her face, John saw that Marty was beginning to see the light. "You miss him, don't you?" John asked.

"I miss him terribly," Marty admitted. "But he's gone... as though he never existed."

"He's out there somewhere. You will find him eventually," John encouraged. "Have you looked yet, across the ocean?"

"No, I just went back to the places we once knew. Everything's changed... and he is gone."

"Perhaps he waited years for you to come back to him. But when you did not return, he gave up on you."

Pain ripped through Marty's heart at those words. What agony Todd must have known when she had left him. His anguish must have been so intense, considering she had been his greatest obsession. "I must find him," Marty told John.

"Then search to the ends of the earth for him. He's out there somewhere. When you find him, your despair and loneliness will be over."

Gliding into John's embrace, Marty hugged him tightly. "Thank you, John. I'll never forget everything you have done for me," Marty spoke.

John placed a kiss atop Marty's head. "Once you find him, you probably won't be back to see me much, if ever. I hear he's quite a jealous man," John said with a little chuckle.

Marty couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips. "That he is... but I won't forget you, John. I'll be back," she promised. And with those words, she became as a mist. His arms were empty as she faded away, becoming one with the night.

"Fare thee well," John murmured as he stared off into the darkness. He loved her with words unspoken. All he wanted above anything else was her happiness. And soon, he was certain she would regain what it was her heart truly desired. It was just a matter of time...

~Modern America~

Todd owned a newspaper business in Llanview, Pennsylvania. In modern times, he was still a formidable man and many referred to him as "The Prince of Darkness" due to his fierce ruthlessness. He had everything he wanted, wealth, power, plus a huge mansion on the hill. He had all that a man could possibly desire, but he did not have love. He had lived centuries of loneliness and anguish, all because the one woman he had ever truly loved had sought her revenge upon him. Marty's absense in his life was a deep, aching scar upon his existence. Other women had tried to fill that void she had vacated, but none had even touched his heart the way that she had. It was useless; he'd rather be alone.

Todd had thown himself into his work after building his mansion. He spent long hours at The Sun as his business flourished. When hunger struck, he would drink from the blood supply he kept in the dorm-sized fridge within his office. Yet there were times when the bags of stored blood just weren't enough, and he would have no other choice but to go out searching the streets in the dark for a victim. Tonight was one of those nights. Todd was ravenous and the stale blood in the bags just wouldn't be enough to sate his craving. He wanted the real thing, plus a willing woman in his bed for the night. If he was lucky, maybe he would get more than just a 'meal.'

Lurking around beside a tower of wooden crates, Todd stood in the alleyway behind Rodi's A half-drunk woman was bound to be leaving at any moment. The tipsy ones seldom fought him. He knew how to make them drunk with desire. He gave them pleasure beyond their wildest dreams as he took what he wanted from them. Then when he was finished, he would make the memory of the passion seem like just haunting a dream. He never took more than he needed; just enough to sate his lust for blood. Tonight he was incredibly hungry as his fangs gleamed in the moonlight.

A woman stepped into the alley wearing a long red cloak. Something was familiar about her as she walked passed his hiding spot. Immediately he could smell the alcohol upon her breath. Before she could escape him, he pulled her into his embrace. As he stared into her beautiful face, shock overcame him.

"Marty?" he gasped.

Marty had came to Rodi's that night after finally having found Todd in the states. She had been watching him from afar, learning the patterns of his life. She knew this was his 'hunting spot.' It was just a matter of time before they met up. She wanted their meeting to occur when he was most vulnerable; which was now considering he was practically ravenous. She knew he could not refuse her if he was starving.

"Hello, Todd," she spoke as she gazed into his glowing red eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed as he held her tightly by the shoulders. After all the centuries without her, he wasn't about to let her escape him. Yet he had no idea that Marty had no intention of leaving.

"I was looking for you..." she admitted. "I would have searched to the ends of the earth for you."

"Why?" he demanded as he looked at her suspiciously. She hated him with a passion. She had made that quite clear in no uncertain terms, so what could she mean by those words?

"Is there somewhere private we could go to talk?" Marty asked quietly.

"Yes, we'll go back to my place," Todd responded. In just the blink of an eye, they had both disappeared from the alleyway. Todd had used his vampire magic to transport both of them to his mansion. They were now standing in the parlor in front of a roaring fireplace.

When Todd dropped his hands from Marty's shoulders, she took a look around Todd's elegant home. "Nice place you have here," she stated.

"Why did you come?" Todd asked as he looked her up and down, trying to come to terms with the fact that she was truly here with him after so many years of separation.

"I needed to speak to you," Marty responded.

"Alright, but I must feed," stated Todd as his hunger was consuming him. He needed blood, and he needed it fast. His eyes were the deepest crimson as he had been denying himself fresh blood for way too long.

"I fed earlier. You may drink from me," Marty offered.

He stared at her as he could not believe he heard her correctly. She wanted him to drink from her? Vampires didn't generally take blood from other vampires, unless they were close to death and had no other choice or unless the two were mated. For Marty to offer her blood to him, it was like the greatest and most enticing gift she may have presented to him. It was definitely an offer he could not refuse as his bloodlust was insatiable.

"I've never fed from another vampire before," he admitted as he took her into his arms. Having her against him was the sweetest of pleasures as he lowered his lips to the soft flesh of her neck.

"Take all that you need," she whispered as he felt his fangs against her skin.

Todd couldn't deny himself a taste of her sweetness. Only once before had he tasted of the delights of her life fluid; that fateful night when she had made him into a vampire. With that memory upon his mind, he flicked his tongue over her pulse point and drove his fangs into her soft flesh. Marty moaned as a sweet mix of pain and pleasure overtook her. As Todd fed, she clung to his shirt. She closed her eyes as ecstasy overtook her. Eventually, the pain of his fangs in her flesh had faded and all that remained was intense bliss.

Todd was lost in the sensation of becoming one with her. He took her essence inside of him, renewing his bond with her. Her blood was so delicious as it answered his need. After a few moments of drinking deeply, he withdrew his fangs. He licked at the tiny wounds, healing them with his touch. Gazing into her face, he saw her eyes were closed. She had an expression of ecstasy upon her beautiful face. She had loved it as much as he had. He could not help but smile.

Her eyes came open as she saw a smile overtake Todd's face. She could not remember when she had ever seen him smile before. He had always been scowling or frowning, but she supposed that was due to their fierce quarrels in the past. She found she liked his smile, and she felt more at ease with him in that moment than she ever had before.

Gently she ran her fingers through his hair. "Did you get enough to drink?" she asked him.

"What do you want from me, Marty?" he asked with suspicion as he pushed her away from him in an attempt to get his bearings. He could barely stand the way she was gazing at him, as though she absolutely adored him. Hell, he knew that wasn't true. She had always despised him and all she had ever wanted was to torture him.

"I want you, Todd," she answered. "I am tired of the hate and the fighting between us. I want something more..."

He shook his head, because he didn't believe it. This must be some sort of ploy; a new way she had to punish him. "What kind of game are you playing?" he demanded.

"No games," she said as she took a seat next to the fire. "Sit next to me. We need to talk."

Reluctantly Todd joined her in front of the fireplace, looking at her wearily. He wondered what sort of torture Marty might inflict upon him now. "What could you possibly want to speak to me about?" he asked.

She took his hand in hers, holding onto it tightly as he tried to withdraw from her touch. "I've missed you, Todd... ever so much. And I realized, I need to be with you..." she said as she began to spill her heart out to him. "I've been such a fool."

One of those infamous scowls came to Todd's face, because he just could not believe it. This had to be some sort of trick she was playing upon him. Marty couldn't really want to be with him! "Go away and leave me in peace," he growled. "Haven't you already wounded me enough?" He just wanted her to go at once, before she could hurt him again.

"I'm not leaving, Todd. Not until I know if you still love me..." she insisted.

"Ohhh no, I won't go THERE again, just so you can laugh in my face," Todd said angrily as he attempted to rise, but Marty held onto his hand too tightly, not allowing him to leave her side.

"Todd, listen to me... please," she implored. "I am SO sorry for how I have hurt you. You truly didn't deserve my anger and all my hatred. I've denied myself happiness for centuries all because I held onto this grudge against you. The revenge I inflicted upon you hurt me just as much as it did you, because I suffered in the process right along with you."

"I know you really didn't mean to kill Suede. It was a horrific accident... and you were right all along. I would not have been happy with him... because I belong with you."

"I love you, Todd. I truly do," she told him as she held his gaze.

"No, you don't really mean it," Todd said softly as he was feeling conflicted. He wanted it to be true so badly as she was all he had ever wanted, but she had hurt him so deeply. The need to protect his injured heart was greater than his longing to trust her.

"You must believe me. I love you. I traveled all this way just to find you again. I would have searched forever if it had been necessary."

"Todd, do you still love me?" she asked him hopefully as she took his hand and pressed it lovingly against her cheek.

"I- I do not know..." he said as he attempted once again to pull away. His heart was aching as he wanted it to be true, but he was incredibly frightened. She would break him again; he was sure of it.

"You do! I know you do!" she said as a beautiful smile came to her face. "Don't you want me to stay with you here? We could have everything we've ever dreamed of..."

"No," he said, shaking his head. As much as he wanted her with him, he didn't want her to rip it all away again, leaving his heart torn and bleeding as she had before.

"I know that this existence is a lonely one, but I don't wish to live the rest of forever without you," Marty told him. "I'm so sorry I have cast this existence upon you, Todd. You never had a choice in any of this, but I can share it with you now. We can be together... and we can be happy."

"Please, Todd. I need you," she said pleadingly as she attempted to go into his arms.

Todd couldn't stop himself then. He took her in his embrace and held her tightly against his chest. "Do you truly love me?" he asked hesitantly, locking his arms around her as though he would never let her go again.

"With everything I am," she answered as she snuggled up against his chest.

"And like a fool I'd walk through fire for you..." he whispered.

"And you have," she responded. "I know without a doubt that you could not love me more."

"I think that's why I fought it so strongly," she told him. "The depth of your love for me frightened me. I had never known anything like it before. Instead of embracing it, I tried to escape it. I am the fool... not you."

"Do you truly wish to stay here with me?" Todd asked as he caressed her long blond hair, feeling her curls twining themselves around his fingers.

"Forever," came her reply. "I knew it the first night we made love athough I denied it to myself. You are my everlasting love."

When he heard her words, Todd lowered his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. In a moment, they were no longer at the fireside, but in Todd's bedroom upstairs. When Marty opened her eyes, she was seated upon the bed in Todd's embrace. "Your vampire magic is very powerful," Marty observed as she lay back upon the comfortable bed and pulled Todd down next to her.

"That's because I obtained it from you..." Todd responded as he nuzzled his lips against her neck.

"You never told me how you became a vampire. Who was it who bit you?" he asked.

"His name is John. He found me upon the stones after I fell from the window, bleeding out. He gave me his dark gift, and he saved me."

"Perhaps I should thank him then," Todd said as he spread tiny kisses along the column of her neck.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Todd..." Marty spoke cautiously. "...considering your jealous and possessive nature."

"Did you fuck him?" Todd asked bluntly.

Marty tensed in his embrace, but reluctantly answered Todd's question. "We were lovers once, but not anymore. None of my other lovers have come close to satisfying me as you have. All I want is you," Marty stated.

"And I had decided I'd rather be alone considering I had to spend the rest of my existence without you," Todd admitted as he used his supernatural powers to make their clothing disappear in the space of a heartbeat.

Marty lay there in his arms, completely naked. "I want you, Todd. Please make love to me," she whispered.

"I never thought I would hear those words coming from your lips."

"I mean them. And I love you, Todd. With all my heart..."

She took his hand and placed it over her breast. Her heart was no longer beating, yet it was filled with love for him. Todd knew then without a doubt that it was true. She did love him, and she would never leave him. He had everything he had ever wanted right here in his arms. She had come back to him. Happiness filled him as he lowered his lips to hers and caressed her breast. Her nipple budded up beneath his fingertips.

Holding her close to him, all the pain and anger he had once felt seemed to be disintegrating. He forgave her in an instant. He loved her so much, and he had to have her. He had to make her his again. The urge to become one with her was like a fierce, blinding ache within him. It's intensity was just as maddening as the longing to feed had been earlier.

"I have to have you, Marty... Now!" he said urgently as he swept his mouth all over her fragrant skin and scraped her nipples with his sharp fangs.

"Forgive me. I cannot wait," he spoke as he moved over her and entered her quickly in a fierce driving thrust.

She cried out, but not with pain. Sweet, delicious pleasure rocked her as Todd drove into her center. She wrapped her legs around him as he began to move into her with rough, passionate movements. "Yes!" she said breathlessly as she arched up to take him deeper inside.

Todd rocked his hips faster and faster, spearing inside of her so completely. The urgency in their coupling was so intense. He offered his neck to her, wanting her fangs inside his flesh. The sharing of blood was so erotic; it would only make their joining more sensual. As she sunk her fangs into him, he cried out. She was feeding strongly when he came, shooting jets of his hot seed deep into her body.

"Marty," he moaned, as his last few thrusts brought her over the edge. He clung to her tightly as her tight muscles clenched down on his cock, milking it of the last of his cum. Her fangs withdrew then from his neck. She sipped at the tiny blood droplets which clung to his neck as he rested deep inside of her silken sheath. He knew this was where he belonged. What had once been his obsession had now become his one true love. After years of agony, he had finally found his heart's desire.

The End

(Author's Note: Now that this story has come to it's end, there are a few I'd like to thank. First of all, I'd like to thank Daphne, for giving me this amazing idea. I absolutely couldn't have written this story without you. Wish you could be here to see it come to it's end. And thank you, Melissa, for being such a loyal fan and reviewer. You helped me so much when I had writer's block and reservations there at the story's end. I used a lot of your ideas in the final chapter, and I truly hope I pulled it off. I hope that this story has an ending it truly deserves. Also, special thanks to Rainstorm, my other inspirational reviewer. Your reviews and comments always make me smile. And lastly, thank you to the musical group "Survivor" for all the beautiful music which was an inspiration to me in this particular story. My chapters have been named after a few of Survivor's songs. I love 'em all.)


End file.
